


The Sound of Erebor

by zandral



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Au Sound of Music, I'm tired, It's late, M/M, and someone on Tumblr in the Thilbo tag asked for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandral/pseuds/zandral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins takes the job as Royal nanny to Princes Kili and Fili. He should have ran when he had the chance.</p>
<p>AU Sound of Music, I suppose. More of a Nanny AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Erebor

Bilbo walked into the royal dwarf kingdom of Erebor with a suitcase full of his clothing and other objects he would need for the week. He had his home in the Shire territory near Dale, a comfortable little hobbit hole that he’ll be able to use once a week on Sundays. Yet as he remembered the Older dwarf, Bailin as Bilbo recalled, warning him about the two children he would be caring after, he didn’t know if his job was even going to last a week.

The Hobbits of the East had always lived comfortably in the middle between Dale and Erebor, tilling the land and being farmers to both Men and Dwarfs. Sometimes Hobbits had in town jobs- as babysitters, nannys and teachers due to how well they were with children. Bilbo was asked one day to be nanny to the royal Heirs of Erebor after their mother had to leave for the Blue Mountains, and left the two children in the care of their Uncle. King Thorin of Erebor. 

Balin had explained that many of the best dwarf care takers could just not handle the children, and that the other Hobbit nannies were already taken. A woman had referenced Bilbo, explaining to the dwarf that he had experience with children when his cousins needed watching over. “It pays well with room and board Master Bilbo.” The elder Dwarf explained as he sipped a cup of tea in the small hobbit hole.   
The hobbit thought about it for a good solid hour. He did not have a family of his own, no immediate family, and so leaving would not be a problem. He had also always wanted to see the dwarven kingdom, ever since he was a child. Soon he was signing a contract for a 3 month trial period, and told that he would start Monday.

As soon as he entered the kingdom, two small children ran up and hugged the man, covered head to toe in dirt. “What the-“ Bilbo exclaimed as he saw the two children look up at him. One had deep blue eyes, and another had sharper brown eyes. He could also see that the dwarf child with blue eyes had more blonde hair, though covered in mud, they both looked to have brown. The dwarfs looked up at him with a smile and said in unison. “Hello Master Boggins!” 

Bilbo was wondering how fast he could run back to his hole when Balin arrived. “Children!” He snapped at the young ones. They quickly let go of Bilbo and looked at the older dwarf who was shaking his head and wagging his finger at them. “You know better then that! Now greet your new nanny properly!” Balin ordered as the two children grumbled and turned back to look at the hobbit. The blond boy walked forward and nodded his head “I’m Fili!” He said with a smile, his brother did the same “I’m Kili!” He told Bilbo, and together they both bowed to him “At your service!”

Looking at the two dwarfs, he placed his hands on his hips and glared at them, “Well for starters you can go to the baths and get cleaned up!” He told them with a stern voice, making the boys look up in shock. “But-But!” Kili tried to find a reason not to bathe, after all they were hoping since Master Boggins lived in a hole, they wouldn’t have to bathe at all! Feeling a sharp pull on his ear, and hearing his brother yelp as his ear was also grabbed, Bilbo looked down at them. “No buts! I don’t care if you two are princes, for all I know you’re coal boys by the way you present yourselves!” Bilbo tisked and looked at Bailin, who casually pointed to the direction of the royal quarters. 

Nodding his head in thanks, Bilbo walked down the hall with the collars of the princes in his hands, his suitcase long forgotten once he saw the shape the boys were in. Balin chuckled as he picked it up and asked the nearest butler to put it in Bilbos quarters. This was going to be very interesting, Balin thought to himself, walking to the thrown to tell the king of the meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, a comment would be lovely


End file.
